The Shadow of Vengeance
by The-Great-Poptart
Summary: Major AU MM. Ruined by the birth of her demon child, Chichi has raised Gohan as a shinobi, a shadow warrior. Instilling her sense of vengeance in him, he will destroy all who made her suffer, including the demon who brought forth her destruction.


Story contains shounen ai and Ninja!Gohan. You know you love it.

Title: The Shadow of Vengeance

Preview

* * *

The sky had darkened that night before its time. The moon as well shone a demonic red. She knew she should return soon. Looking about one more time, oh how she adored this spot. The cheery blossoms were in full bloom and the lake, despite the darkness seemed to glow. Even now reflecting it's surroundings. She gazed out upon it.

A flash lit the lake and the lake blazed even brighter. Looking up she saw it coming saw it racing down, it hit the earth hard. The gust of wind had blown her to the ground dirt had picked up and she fought to shield her eyes. Whatever had fallen from the sky had landed just beyond the grove, not far at all.

Curiosity won out as Chichi gasped. Her kimono curled around her legs, dirty now from the fling debris. "Tenyo..?"

She rushed forward tripping slightly on her skewed robes. Did an angel really hit the ground. Did the sky bring not a bad omen, but a God?

Past the trees she came, rushing through the shadows. A figure loomed before her and she stopped.

"Who are?"

Silence answered her.

"Are you an angel?"

She'd heard stories of tenyo falling to the earth and becoming chained to this reality through the loss of the hagaromo. Could this be one?

"What do we have here?" A voice that sent chills down her spine. "I found a lost puppy."

Her eyes widened, the voice itself shed sadism as a hedonist did pleasure. From the darkness stepped a figure. He was tall and dressed in strange garments, armor? He were a strange see through eyepatch the glistened green. Movement caught her attention. She gazed behind him at the twitching snake-like appendage. A tail. This was no angel, but a demon.

She turned on her heel, quick to run away from what she knew to be her doom. As she turned though the man appeared in front of her. His hand reached out grasping her by the throat. He reached up and pressed something on his eyepatch. It clicked and beeped and the red moon lent her enough light to allow her to see figures grace the clear glass like... thing.

She felt fear like she never had before as she tried to struggle from the inhuman grip around her neck. She was going to suffocate. "So everyone on this mudball really is weak. Vegeta-sama will be pleased."

Her fear was reaching its peak. She reached into the sleeve of her kimono and pulled out the fuda that old woman Urunai Baba had insisted she bring with her. Quickly she placed the peace of paper on the monster's hand that gripped her.

Shock graced the creature's face as his hand became immobile. Chichi dropped to the ground where she took flight. It didn't take long for the monster to take chase. He grabbed by the back of her kimono and pulled, hard. She hit the ground, the demon quick to place himself on top of her.

"What did you do to me, woman?" He demanded angrily, glancing over to the side she saw his arm hanging limply by his side, the fuda almost melted to his skin as the magic took its effect. She glared back at the beast as a response before spitting up at him.

It didn't exactly have the response she'd expected. What it was she expected she didn't know, but it wasn't the predatory grin that spread across his rather handsome (if she was honest with herself) features.

"Spirited aren't you? Rather pretty too."

Her fear was brought forth completely renewed. She threw her head back in pain, amazed once again at the monster's strength, how much he was capable with just one usable arm. Her body felt like it was being torn in two as she gazed up at the sky. The red moon was hanging menacingly and all she could do was hope for it all to end.

Laying in a puddle of blood that had come from her own body, she wished for her own death. The demon was still grinning at her.

"Bakamono..." she gasped out, naming him for the monster he was.

"Come now," what a horrible smirk, a good thing she was loosing consciousness. "I don't want hard feelings for when I return. I'll be back. When the moon shines like this again, in just 18 years."

* * *

Her body ached with pain. She grasped the covers around her. "Push," the woman had said, and so she tried. Her father stood off in the corner, darkness shrouding his features, as his unmarried daughter gave birth.

With one final burst she gasped out and a cry filled the air. The deed was done. However, something was wrong. Everyone had begone to whisper and soon the mid wife's crying joined the baby's. When she looked down she knew why. Her child had a tail. Her baby was a monster, too.

Glancing at her father, she saw the rage on his face. Quickly he turned and left. The other maids quick to follow as they helped to usher out the distressed mid wife. She knew she was ruined from the moment she was pregnant. She knew she would be destroyed. How fully she never understood this until she gazed at the demon she had just borne. Left here alone in the dark, still tired and in pain from birth, her anger consumed, left her seething in rage. Why did this happen to her?

"My child, I have been ruined," she whispered to the babe. "And we will both perish in society, cast out like rabid dogs. I who was borne of royal lineage shall not forget this injustice of those around me. I bear no fault in your birth, for it was against my will. However my time has expired know, but I will not forget. In the end you are my child, and you will bare my vengeance on this world. This one and the next."

With those words Chichi succumbed to darkness, her curse laid upon her new-borne child.

* * *

It wouldn't have been too bad, he knew, if he had listened to his grandfather in the first place. He knew that people whispered about him behind his back, he knew that he was feared, laughed at. What he was wasn't meant to be associated with. What he was had come from legends and myths. A myth turned reality by his mere presence. Even his physical body stood as a reminder. It's why he had been resigned to such a position. Since the knowledge of his birth, he was despised by others.

This alone should have taught him to be wary of others, to not get involved, but he was his mother's child. Her strength of character and determination that made her so beautiful, left such an ugly mark on him. He would not be denied. His own determination was that of a calm ferocity that left people terrified.

All of this made him perfect for his position, despite his own hatred for it. "Shadow Warrior", was a name that was only whispered, for they did not exist. He did not exist, he was denied even that. His name only mentioned by his mother. Only she recognized him for that. For her he existed. Even if it was only an obsessive existence. He was her curse, her revenge for her own shunning. He would change everything for her. When she saw fit for the time, when she believed him ready, he would bring down those who had failed her, and seek the demon from the stars who brought her destruction. He would be her Catalyst.

Gohan continued to stare at himself in the mirror. He was a Catalyst for his mother's sole purpose. Her vengeance to be wielded and brought down on the heads of all. He brought up a gloved hand to wipe away the blood dotting his face. It only smeared more.

His Grandfather had said he was to over zealous when it came to such things. That it would get him in trouble. For the moment he was discovered for what he was he would be destroyed, no longer useful. As an abomination he would abide by the laws set forth by his king. Those laws were that of the Shadow. He became an Unmentionable. Another thing of myth, for that is what suited him. Myth and secrets. To his mother's pleasure, he became a Shadow Warrior. He was a shinobi. From birth his Grandfather had chosen this destiny for the monster of his daughter's womb.

His mother, now disowned from the throne, had stood in the shadows. She probably smiled at what she knew would play in her favor. Her honor would be renewed through the blood shed by her anger.

Gohan frowned at his reflection. He didn't grow to be really tall. In fact he was rather short. Being believed to be a monster, he was treated as one and fed rarely, but by his mother. That was fine with him. It aloud for him to get through small places. Though he was sure would have grown tall if he had been given the proper chance. His body had stayed slim and wiry, though, threw most of his childhood. It made him look almost feminine. His pale complexion and soft features were of no help, either.

A few time he'd had his strange physical appearance to thank, passing himself off as a woman to get around certain obstacles.

His tail twitched behind him as he heard footsteps approaching down the hall. He glared balefully at the appendage. He had died it black since he was but a small boy, so as to hide better in the shadows. His annoyance was not at his tail, however, but who dared walk down this abandoned part of the Emperor's Palace. All knew the Royal Demon resided in these dark halls.

He heard the door that led to his room slide open. He heard the footsteps pause before continuing their trek to his bathing room. They were extremely light, female, approximately 33 years old. The door slid open behind him as his intruder stepped in.

"Hello, Okaa-sama."

"Goha..." She never finished her sentence, for Gohan had turned around. She gazed at his face. "What happened to you?" She said it sternly, everything she said was harsh.

"It's okay, Okaa-sama. It's not mine."

His mother smiled her dark, secretive smile as she stepped forward to cup his bloody cheek. Her thumb stroked his face softly, smearing the blood even more. "My beautiful, strong child. You're doing so well."

"Arigatou, Okaa-sama."

Her eyes narrowed. "I gave birth to you, you know."

"Hai, Okaa-sama." He always spoke this ways to her, how she taught him. To obey and listen, to wait.

"I've mothered you for seventeen years, Gohan."

"Hai, Okaa-sama." Chichi reached over and hugged Gohan fiercely. No love or tenderness was hidden here, he knew. This was merely possessiveness. He was her demon.

"Soon, Gohan." She sighed softly into his hair. Stroking it gently. Her cheek laid against his, the blood on his face transferring to hers.

"Okaa-sama?" A laugh that let him know his mother had lost her sanity a long time ago.

"Soon will be the time for vengeance. Soon the moon will shine red. And the Cataclysm will begin."

"Hai, Okaasama."

* * *

OO;; Wow. Did I just write this?

Anyway. This is A/U (as if you couldn't tell). I'm getting most of my ninja knowledge from Naruto. So in away this is a Naruto merger. Gohan's a happy little psycho and Chichi's just... psycho.

Shounen ai in abundance here. As Vegeta-sei was not blown to bits, I'm going to whore out Gohan to male Saiya-jin like a free car rental.

This is just to help me get over writer's block that I'm getting from my HxH fic. It's actually my top priority and will be completed before this. If I ever do complete this. It depends on the reviews...

You know what that means :)

P.S. Looking for a beta that won't mind getting my lazy ass in gear and doesn't mind me bugging them at 4 in the morning. Please apply below.


End file.
